plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słonecznik
|BfN = }} 40px|left Słonecznik to jedna z klas roślin pojawiających się w serii Garden Warfare oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville w roli Wsparcia. Wszystkie rośliny w tej klasie potrafią uleczać swoich sprzymierzeńców. Warianty Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Mistyczny Słonecznik *Elektrosłonecznik *Ognisty Słonecznik *Mroczny Słonecznik *Metalowy Słonecznik *Słoneczny Faraon *Kosmiczny Słonecznik Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Mistyczny Słonecznik *Elektrosłonecznik *Ognisty Słonecznik *Mroczny Słonecznik *Metalowy Słonecznik *Słoneczny Faraon *Kosmiczny Słonecznik *Wampiryczny Słonecznik *Szmaciany Słonecznik Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Sunflower is the backbone of the Plants army and keeps her teammates in the fight with her superior healing and sunny personality. She prefers to stay near the back of the fight, lending assistance with her long range attacks. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Słonecznik to jedna z najważniejszych roślin w całej armii. Potrafi doskonale uzdrawiać resztę oddziału, a uśmiech nigdy nie znika z jego twarzy. Woli trzymać się z tyłu i pomagać innym, wykorzystując ataki z dystansu. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Wsparcie Słoneczniki to uzdrowiciele roślin. Szybko wskrzeszają poległych sojuszników i trzymają całą drużynę przy życiu, jednocześnie wspierając ją ogniem z bezpiecznej odległości. Broń główna: Słoneczne uderzenie Szybkostrzelna broń na energię słoneczną. Moc specjalna: Szybko wskrzesza sojuszników. Wygląd Jest to trójwymiarowa wersja Sunflowera z pierwszej części gry z cyklu Plants vs. Zombies. Dodatkowo jest wyposażona w kończyny umożliwiające poruszanie się. Standardowy Słonecznik ma żółte płatki wokół pomarańczowobrązowej głowy. Na twarzy ma piegi. Ulepszenia *''Ulepszenie fotosyntezy'' - szybsze przeładowywanie thumb|250px *''Więcej światła słonecznego'' - zwiększona ilość amunicji *''Światło Supernowej'' - większe obrażenia Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''Promień uzdrawiający'' - uzdrawiający promień *''Promień słońca'' - Słonecznik zakopuje się w ziemi i strzela silnym promieniem w stronę przeciwników *''Uzdrawiający kwiat'' - uzdrawiająca roślina w doniczce *''Tęczowy promień uzdrawiający'' - krótszy czas uzdrawiania niż w standardowym promieniu uzdrawiającym *''Skumulowany promień słońca'' - większe obrażenia niż w przypadku zwykłego promienia słońca, ale potrzebuje więcej czasu na załadowanie *''Mroczny kwiat'' - mała roślinka, która zamiast leczyć, atakuje przeciwników |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *''Nasłonecznienie'' - Zroś sojuszników deszczem uzdrawiających kropli słońca. *''Promień słońca'' - Zamień się w stacjonarną wieżyczkę z promieniem o dużej sile rażenia. *''Promień uzdrawiający'' - Ulecz sojusznika i zwiększ jego maksymalne zdrowia. Strategia Seria Garden Warfare Grając jako Słonecznik Słoneczniki sprawdzają się jako drużynowi medycy. Najlepiej stacjonować nimi jak najbliżej innych roślin lub Słoneczników. Nie nadaje się dla początkujących graczy. Grając przeciwko Słonecznikowi Walka ze Słonecznikiem nie powinna sprawiać większych problemów ze względu na jego w miarę niskie zdrowie. Słonecznik może jednak postawić Uzdrawiający kwiat i leczyć się podczas ataku, jednak i to nie powinno zbytnio utrudniać walki. Słoneczniki często trzymają się w tyle, więc żeby dotrzeć do jednego, prawdopodobnie trzeba będzie pokonać inne rośliny stawiające opór lub znaleźć obejście. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *W Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 od aktualizacji udostępnionej w lutym 2018r. każda postać z tej klasy postaci posiada 10 punktów życia więcej niż przed wprowadzoną poprawką. en:Sunflower (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy roślin z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Wsparcia